


Big Dick Energy

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventures of Ser Mom and Ser Dad and their dumbass Northern Kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jaime would most def wanna be up on the slang, but super cute, it’s completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: Oof the call out, sis





	Big Dick Energy

**Author's Note:**

> it is what it is

Jaime walked into the kitchen trying to hold back his smile. Arya and Sansa were sitting at the counter and he slid a sly wink their way. Brienne was either going to laugh her ass off or murder the girls. It was pretty 50/50 at this point. 

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and said loud enough for the girls to hear, “Wassup little mama! You looking like Big Dick Energy today!" 

Brienne jerked her head so hard it almost collided with his nose. Turning around with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen she stammered, "Do...do what now?"

"The girls have been teaching me the millennial slang. Ya know, the voice of the twitterverse."

"Ummm...."

"And I just wanna say that the first time I saw you my wig was SNATCHED"

"Your...wig?"

"I stan one (1) badass Lady Knight!"

"...stan? Who's stan?"

"You're the love of my life and that's the T E A."

"Jaime, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, everything you do slaps, ya feel me?"

"No, no I don't feel you. You sound like an idiot! You're 40 years old, Jaime, not 19."

"Oof the call out, sis."

He couldn't keep the laughter in anymore, and neither could Arya and Sansa. Brienne's face was the color of a tomato, from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure, but then she burst out laughing along with the rest of them and Jaime beamed. He lived for that laugh. 

When she finally stopped laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and pointed at Sansa and Arya, "Never. Again."

Jaime took her in his arms once more and kissed her nose. “My lady does have that big dick energy, though."

"You better believe it, sis."


End file.
